


Tit for Tat

by Lysandra31



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Q&A, Smut, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra31/pseuds/Lysandra31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You ask me a question, I ask you a question, total honesty, five questions each."</p><p>This is an old story, written in ... 2002 maybe? I've rated it T for Teen, but... well, it's pretty smutty, and it's pretty much only smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tit for Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tit for Tat  
> Author: Lysandra  
> Rating: NC-17  
> E-Mail: Lysandra@socal.rr.com or Lysandra31@aol.com  
> URL: http://lysandrafic.livejournal.com  
> Classification: MSR, cliched old-school PWP smut  
> Spoilers: Extremely vague for FTF; otherwise, nothing specific.  
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, &  
> Twentieth Century Fox.  
> Distribution: OK for Gossamer. Others, please ask permission first.  
> Summary: "You ask me a question, I ask you a question, total honesty, five  
> questions each."
> 
> Big Beta Thanks to Audrey Roget, Jemirah, Juliettt, Narida Law, and Trixie  
> for the encouragement and nitpicking...

Tit for Tat  
by Lysandra

 

Scully glanced at her partner, noting that his five o'clock shadow was more  
like midnight shadow, and that his eyes were as glassy as hers felt. Maybe  
she shouldn't have drunk that wine.

"Mulder."

He stirred as if she'd woken him. "Huh? What?"

"It's two o'clock. We both need sleep."

"You're the one who insisted on turning it in on time. I was fine with  
turning it in a day late and suffering Kersh's wrath."

"Mulder, you make it sound as if I'm the bad influence here, when it's you."

"Are you saying that if I jumped off a bridge you'd follow?"

She sighed. "What I'm saying is that we are too tired to write up an  
acceptable report, and that a few hours' sleep will do us both some good."

She looked over at the fire; along with the wine, it had lulled her into a  
state of extreme comfort and contentment, and she'd like nothing better than  
to stretch out in front of its warmth and fall asleep to the soft pops and  
crackles. The floor would do horrible things to her back if she did.

She sighed. "Mulder. Are you listening?"

"I'm always listening," he mumbled, stretching his legs over the arm of her  
sofa.

"You can't sleep there," she admonished him.

"It's better than the floor," he answered, opening one eye to look at her.

"I do have a bed."

"So go sleep in it."

"I'll sleep on the couch," she said. "It's too short for you."

He rolled his eyes, as if her suggestion was insane. "A gentleman never  
takes a lady's bed and leaves her the couch."

"You're a gentleman?" She laughed. "Mulder, think logically. You're six  
feet tall; I'm five-three."

"I'm not taking your bed."

"I'm not either." She'd never sleep knowing he was out here. And she  
wasn't inviting him to share the bed. Way too dangerous. He'd been looking  
at her in a very predatory way lately. She'd been doing the same to him,  
although she wasn't sure if he'd noticed.

He smiled. "You want to share the couch?"

"No."

"Then we might as well do the paperwork."

"I'll make some coffee."

"Fine with me."

"Hazelnut or regular?"

Another smile. "Hazelnut."

***

When the coffee had been made, she found Mulder in a light doze. "Scoot  
over," she told him as she lifted his feet off the sofa and sat down. She  
folded a leg underneath her, turning toward him. "You'll fall asleep if you  
lie down."

"You know me too well, Scully."

It was probably true. She'd known he'd want hazelnut. Mulder would never  
order a flavored coffee out in public at Starbucks, but he secretly liked  
them.

He was still talking, his voice a drowsy sexy thing. "But I don't know you  
well enough ... why is that?"

She was about to laugh again, until she saw that he was serious. This sort  
of conversation had been in the works a long time, but still, she was  
unprepared for it. "You probably know me better than anyone, Mulder."

"Not as well as you know me."

She blinked. Was that true? Probably. If Mulder were a book he'd be lying  
open to the most interesting passage. And she'd be a mystery.

"So why is that?" he asked again. His voice sounded confident, but his eyes  
... he wasn't kidding around.

"Okay," she said, wary. "How do you propose we fix this?"

"We could play Five Questions."

"Five Questions?"

He yawned. "I played it ... uh, when I was in college. You ask me a  
question, I ask you a question, total honesty, five questions each."

Scully had played a similar game her sophomore year in college, in Keith  
Olson's dorm room. Very dangerous. That night was the first time she'd  
achieved orgasm at someone else's hand. When was the _last_ time that had  
happened? So far back she couldn't remember, she thought, marveling at the  
way Mulder's long fingers wrapped around his coffee cup.

"What are the rules?" she asked.

"No holds barred."

She shouldn't. They shouldn't. They'd been barring their holds for so long  
that if they ever stopped, the world might tilt on its axis.

He made eye contact. "Scully, you in?"

Of course she was in.

Mulder took a drink of his coffee and waited for her nod before continuing.  
"Okay, me first. What's your natural hair color?"

"Light brown, a little auburn but not nearly this red," she answered, taking  
the ends of her hair in her hand and waving them at him. "I can't believe  
you wasted a question on that."

"Why?"

"You've seen me naked. Don't tell me you didn't look."

"Oh, I looked. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from your breasts."

She nearly choked. "Mulder!"

He just grinned. "Your turn."

"Don't say things like that without warning unless you want hot liquid all  
over you," she said, licking coffee off her wrist.

He rolled his eyes. "Lightweight."

"Fine," she said, shaking her head. "I'll start slow, too. What's your  
favorite movie?"

"It's a tie between Sorority Schoolgirls Six and Close Encounters of the  
Third Kind."

"What happened to total honesty?"

"Close Encounters."

She already knew that. It was a throwaway question, and now they were even.  
She took a sip of her coffee; still a bit hot. She held it in front of her  
and blew on it a few times, and when she looked back up, Mulder's gaze was  
trained on her lips. Hmmm.

"Okay," he said. "Big guns."

"Fire away." She wondered what 'big guns' meant to Mulder.

He pursed his lips a moment. "If you could change one day in your life," he  
said slowly, "which day would it be?"

Ah. Big guns.

Scully didn't have to think very hard. "The day Melissa was shot," she  
answered. "That day I'd like back."

"Yeah," he said, and he made the slightest movement to touch her but pulled  
his hand back.

Things were too serious here. She was still a bit hazy for such gravity,  
and decided to lighten things up.

"Boxers or briefs, Mulder?"

He didn't blink; he didn't even smile. "Right now, or in general?"

"There's a difference?" she asked.

"Could be," he said.

Might as well live dangerously, she thought. "Right now." She took another  
drink of coffee, relishing the tiny bit of privacy afforded by hiding behind  
her mug.

He shifted his weight on the couch and she was rocked by a little wave of  
movement across the sofa. "Right now," he said, "I need to do laundry."

Scully hoped her eyes didn't betray her thoughts. The idea of Mulder going  
commando, just two feet away, sent a shock of heat through her. She tried  
to tell herself it was the coffee, but even she didn't believe her  
duplicitous inner voice.

"Your turn," she told him.

"What are we up to, question three?"

She nodded. "Why?"

"I'm pacing myself." He looked as if he were trying to intimidate her. In  
a nice, friendly way, of course.

"Oooh, Mulder, I'm quaking. Go on, ask me a question."

Truth be told, she was mentally quaking a little. This was starting to  
become more nerve-wracking than playing Spin the Bottle with Melissa's high  
school friends when she was only in eighth grade. She nervously anticipated  
Mulder's remaining questions.

Despite the coffee, Scully's mouth was feeling dry, and when she licked at  
her lips, Mulder watched with great attention.

"Question three." He pursed his own lips together a moment as if he was  
thinking. "Scully, do you -- uh, why don't you put that coffee down?"

Oh no. His smile scared her a little. Placing her cup on a side table, she  
braced herself before looking back at him, and when he continued it was with  
confidence. "Do you enjoy performing oral sex?"

This game always degenerated into talk about sex. The secret, Scully knew,  
was to not explain too much, so she gave the simple answer. "Yes, I do."  
She deliberately licked her lips again, just to torture him. She smiled and  
watched as he changed position on the couch and took a sip of coffee.

His eyes slipped shut while he waited for her next question. After a few  
moments of silence, he opened his eyes and asked what was taking so long.

"I'm waiting for you to set down that coffee," she said.

Mulder was so pretty when he was scared. He placed his coffee on a coaster  
and turned to face her. "It's down," he said, and his voice had a slight  
crack, just a tiny one, but enough to make Scully pleased. She knew this  
was dangerous, knew she was tired and delirious, knew just where this was  
headed.

"Do you enjoy _receiving_ oral sex?"

He laughed. "Scully, I don't know anyone who doesn't enjoy receiving oral  
sex."

"You haven't answered, Mulder." He looked a bit confused for a moment. "I  
didn't ask if _anyone_ enjoyed getting head." She kept a straight face  
despite his mild look of shock at her frank language. "I asked if _you_  
enjoy it."

The wheels of realization were whirring in Mulder's head; she pictured gears  
and cogs spinning behind his eyes. 'Scully enjoys _giving_ head ... and I  
enjoy _getting_ head.' She wondered if they should even bother with the  
rest of the game, or if she should just reach over, unzip her partner's  
jeans, and start sucking his dick.

She really was tired, or she wouldn't be thinking this way. Damn him for  
not just taking the bed when she'd offered.

Her swirling thoughts were interrupted by Mulder's gentle touch to her  
shoulder. She looked up at him. "Hmm?"

His hand remained where it was, his thumb inching along her collarbone.  
"Yes, I enjoy receiving oral sex. I'd say it's my--" He counted on his  
fingers, tapping them on her shoulder, then went on: "--my fourth favorite  
thing to do in the world."

"F-fourth?" she asked, as his hand started to really massage her skin.

He leaned in close enough for her to smell the coffee on his breath, and  
whispered into her ear. "If you want to know the first three, you'll have  
to wait and ask me."

She fought the urge to squirm away from his touches to her neck and  
shoulder, at the same time fighting the opposing urge to lean into the  
warmth of his fingertips.

Scully was now fairly sure it had been a mistake to agree to this game.  
Games like this never led to anything but sex or fighting, and she shouldn't  
be doing either with Mulder.

Still, the oral sex gauntlet had been thrown and accepted; she tried to  
remember if she'd made her bed this morning but forgot about it when  
Mulder's fingers touched the back of her neck and threaded through her hair.  
She closed her eyes, and hummed at how good it felt. "Mulder," she said,  
"what are you doing?"

"Trying to get to know you better," he murmured into her shoulder.

Scully's eyes rolled of their own accord. "That's a terrible line, Mulder.  
Does it usually work?"

"I'm only playing by the rules."

"Hmmm?" Her voice came out an embarrassing breathy squeak.

"No holds barred."

His words smelled like coffee, and she opened her eyes just in time to see  
Mulder lick his top lip, and it looked so inviting she followed her impulse  
and leaned over and kissed it.

She must have surprised Mulder. His hand went still, and he didn't really  
return the kiss, although he did shift his head to get both lips in on the  
action. He didn't pull away, but didn't participate to Scully's  
satisfaction, either. How was it that he could ask her about performing  
oral sex, and give her goosebumps with his warm massaging fingers, yet kiss  
her with all the passion of a peck on the cheek for his visiting Aunt  
Martha?

This peck, however, was lasting a nice long time, and Scully liked the  
hazelnut taste on his lips.

She'd always wondered if someday she'd drink just enough alcohol to attack  
him, then blame it on the liquor. Or vice versa. She never imagined that  
they'd both be sober when this happened. Even now, she wasn't sure it was  
really happening. Mulder was still passive, and she was starting to worry  
that he didn't want her, though she didn't see how that could possibly be.

He pulled back and his eyes looked sleepy. "Mmm, Scully, we taste alike."

She didn't have a chance to answer before his hands traveled to her back and  
then to her sides as he scooted back and hauled her across the Great Sofa  
Divide and she landed on his chest, hard, and he pulled her head back to him  
and French kissed her with such force and held onto her so tight that she  
could barely breathe, and it was ... oh, it was wonderful.

Now _this_ was kissing. Mulder's passion had taken over, and those long  
arms of his roved over her body like he owned it. One hand sneaked under  
her top, large and warm against her back, and the hand on her ass sent  
tickly shivers through her. Scully supposed she should protest the groping,  
but she was enjoying it too much to put up any sort of believable fight.

When she pulled her head back to look at Mulder, the olive green of his eyes  
was all but obliterated by his pupils, and her hands had done terrible  
things to his hair, so she smoothed it down to keep herself from laughing.  
"Your turn," she whispered in his ear, and then she licked along the outer  
edge of it and Mulder dug his fingers into her ass as he thrust up,  
seemingly without meaning to. Damn, that felt good. Wow.

"Jesus," he muttered, closing his eyes as his head dropped back onto the  
sofa. "We're still playing?"

"You're the one who invoked the no holds barred rule," Scully explained as  
she sat up, taking him with her into the full upright and locked position.  
Inside, she was thinking that they should take this slow and savor it, not  
rush through it. It was obvious that tonight was the night their bodies  
would finally catch up with their brains, but she still wanted the brains in  
on the action. Mulder was plenty attractive on the outside, but his  
intelligence was her favorite thing about him. Then again, she hadn't seen  
his erect cock, and it might win out in the end.

God, he had good hands. Both were under her sweater, roaming the safe zone  
of her back, heating and caressing her spine, or so she thought until she  
felt her bra loosen.

"Mulder!" Her hands flew behind her, as if that would help. Scully felt  
like she was back in that game of Spin the Bottle. She hadn't given  
permission for clothing removal. Mulder just smiled, and she didn't  
actually mind so she didn't complain further. She did swat his hands away,  
though, and began to perform the womanly trick of taking off her bra without  
taking off her sweater.

Mulder's eyes widened as he watched her pulling the undergarment through the  
neckhole of her top. "Damn, Scully."

"What?" she asked, all false innocence.

"That's the Flashdance fantasy of every American male, you know. It's only  
the sexiest thing ever." He reached over and grabbed the bra out of her  
hand. "Can I keep this?"

She snatched it back, scooting back to her original spot on the couch. "No.  
Was that your fourth question?"

"Definitely not." He furrowed his brow a bit, looking like he was deep in  
thought. "Okay, Scully. Essay question."

"Mulder--"

"No holds barred." He winked and she sighed her assent, then he sneaked a  
look down at her chest and continued. "How do you like your breasts played  
with, Scully? Be specific, be thorough, and feel free to demonstrate." He  
crossed his arms and sat back. Smug bastard.

Scully felt as if she were in a steam bath. Hot all over, and she imagined  
her face was fire engine red. Half-questions raced through her mind: _Can  
I, Should I, What will he, Are we crazy, Is he serious, Do I have the guts  
for this??_

"Scully, you in there?" Oops, she'd wandered off into fantasyland there for  
a minute. She opened her eyes, and Mulder didn't look so sure of himself.  
He looked worried and nervous, as if he was sure she was about to call the  
whole thing off and send him home.

If only she were that smart.

Before she could change her mind, she answered the call of the what-the-hell  
moment and whipped her sweater over her head, throwing it onto a chair  
across the room.

From the look on Mulder's face, she could have been an EBE. Pure awe. He  
didn't know where to look, it seemed; his gaze kept darting down to her  
breasts and back up to her eyes, as if he didn't want to insult her by  
staring.

"Breathe, Mulder," she said, and he laughed and took a deep breath.

Scully did the same, surprised that this didn't feel as awkward as it might,  
not with Mulder so nervous and off-balance too. Her nipples were pebbled  
and standing at attention; she mentally attributed it to the cool air, but  
she wasn't cold. She was affected by Mulder, but she wanted to at least  
have a semblance of control so she took another deep breath and began.

Bringing up both hands, she cupped her breasts from underneath, lifting them  
just a little. She had to fight not to laugh when Mulder forgot to breathe  
again. Pushing her tits together a bit, she circled her nipples with the  
pads of her fingers. "Not too hard at first, Mulder," she said, "just soft  
touches, no pinching or anything."

Mulder didn't even make the effort to look at her face anymore, his gaze now  
fully concentrated on her breasts. He moved toward her, and she stopped him  
with a touch to his chin, forcing him to look at her eyes. "Look, don't  
touch," she said, "or your demonstration is over."

Mulder's face fell, then he literally sat on his hands. When he spoke, his  
voice cracked. "No touching," he repeated, and licked his lips before  
fashioning them into a delicious-looking pout. "That's no fun."

"Mulder, do you want me to put my top back on? I think I've been more than  
accommodating so far." Not to mention that for all his talk, she was the  
one who'd made the initial move, when it came down to it.

"I take it back, Scully." He stared at her breasts a moment. "You're very,  
very fun," he said with great seriousness. He swallowed.

"Better." She tried not to laugh. "Hmm, where was I?"

"Uh, 'just soft touches, no pinching,'" he supplied.

"Right. No pinching. Yet." Oh, that got a reaction. More shifting of  
those long legs.

She was glad she had to keep up the commentary, because otherwise she'd get  
too aroused, lose her place, and just grab his hands and let him go to town.  
But she found herself getting strangely into this, mostly because of  
Mulder's reverence. He wet his lips again, and the thought of that tongue  
on her ... she was going to make a fool of herself if she didn't keep  
talking, and probably more so if she did.

She picked up where she left off. "There will be pinching later," she  
whispered, as if it was a secret. "But for now, we're just getting to know  
the feel, okay? Your hands will feel nice and warm, bigger than mine." She  
kept her hands moving in soft circular motions that lifted and pushed her  
breasts around a bit. She watched as his eyes rolled back in his head for a  
second when she started using 'you.' _Silly boy_ , she thought. _Did you think  
this wouldn't get personal, Mulder? Not a chance._

"And it's not just my breasts," she went on. "I like to be touched on the  
sides, and underneath, and on my ribs, like ... a teasing thing." She  
feathered her fingernails down her sides. Her breasts felt heavy and full  
already, aching for his touch though this was almost as good.

Mulder's bottom lip was trapped by his teeth. She was afraid he was going  
to draw blood. She nodded toward his lips. "Mulder, go easy, because I'm going to  
need those lips later." Yes, she was bold now. He thought he had trumped her by  
suggesting this game, and she was ridiculously pleased at how things were going. He  
was at her mercy and she loved it. Maybe a bit too much.

He released his lip, and she smiled as he sat there on his hands, panting  
like a puppy in obedience school. She caught sight of her nipples, and  
didn't think she'd ever seen them protruding this far, though she didn't  
make a habit of looking at her own breasts. She was so ready, and all this  
taking it slow might kill her. So, moving on.

"You see how hard my nipples are, Mulder?" He nodded and leaned his head  
forward until his mouth was maybe a foot away from her right nipple.  
"You've got the right idea, but not quite yet," she said. "You can pinch a  
little, but not too hard unless I ask for it." She gave the nipple closest  
to him a pinch, pulling it outward just to the point of a little pain before  
letting go. "I don't mind some hard squeezes to the whole breast, but I'm  
not much into getting my nipples twisted."

"Huh?" He looked up at her without focus for a moment. "No nipple twisting  
... okay." He nodded.

"At this point, you'd start licking -- not sucking, licking." Oh, he was so  
cute and so under her control. His tongue came out to say hello, as if he  
just couldn't keep it in his mouth another second. "Just light little ...  
flicks," she instructed, "nice and fast, just the tip of your tongue."

He looked up at her a moment, before casting his gaze back down at her  
chest. His pupils were still dilated. Mulder with such dark eyes was  
unnerving.

"Show me how you're gonna do that, Mulder." She thought she might have gone  
too far, asking him to demonstrate during her demonstration, but she needn't  
have worried. He stayed where he was, staring at her erect nipple, and  
stuck his tongue out into the air and wiggled it up and down in a way that  
made Scully squeeze her thighs together with thoughts of trapping his head  
between her legs. She let out a little moan, but Mulder was so intent on  
practicing his technique she doubted he'd heard.

"Okay, stop," she said, resisting the urge to fan herself. "That was very  
good. Now, you've only got one mouth, so you'll be using a hand on the ...  
on my other breast," she instructed, moving her palm over her left breast in  
a circular motion. "Nothing comparable to your tongue, but just don't  
neglect it."

"I won't," he promised. He spoke like he was in church, reverently praying  
to the Divine Breasts of St. Dana of Regained Virginity. She honestly  
didn't know how much more of this either of them could stand. She could  
feel his humid breath on her breasts, or maybe she was starting to sweat.  
If the mere sight of his tongue licking at the air made her this excited,  
the real thing was going to be earth-shattering.

"So do that to both breasts, until my nipples are nice and hard, like they  
are now." Mulder smiled as if he knew he was getting his turn soon. Scully  
tried to act like she wasn't incredibly turned on, but with her nipples  
protruding like little thimbles and the red flush that had spread over her  
chest, there wasn't much she could do to hide her excitement. "And then,"  
she said, "you should start sucking. Not too hard at first, because you're  
going to work up to it, right?"

"Yeah," Mulder said, and he licked his damn lips again.

"And then just, um, suck away like a baby," Scully told him. "Go harder and  
harder as long as I sound like I'm happy."

He nodded, even as he was asking his question: "How will I know you're  
happy, Scully?" He looked at her eyes now, and didn't look away.

"You'll know," she answered. "If I'm not saying 'stop' or 'ouch,' I'm  
happy."

"Anything you might be saying instead?" he asked. "Just as long as we're  
being thorough." He moved a few inches closer, sitting up so his eyes were  
no longer at the level of her breasts.

"I'm not sure," she laughed. "I've never listened to myself. But I think  
I'll just be moaning, or saying 'yes, more' or 'harder,' or ... calling out  
your name or something." She didn't mention that her apartment walls had  
heard Mulder's name more than a few times. She was the one biting her lip  
now, to keep from saying any more.

"Okay, Scully, I think I've got it. Soft working up to hard, licking  
working up to sucking, 'ouch' is bad, 'oh yes Mulder you big stud' is good."

She couldn't believe how fun this was, teasing Mulder, but in the process  
she had teased herself into a sexual tizzy, and she needed some relief.  
"So, Mulder," she said, leaning over to grab his wrists and gently pull his  
hands out from under him, "do you think you'd like to give it a try?"

Mulder's eyes twinkled as she placed his hands on her sides. "Scully, I  
plan to answer that question as thoroughly as you answered mine," he said,  
"but first I have to kiss you." He didn't wait for permission, just swooped  
in and gathered her to him as his lips thudded into hers. How she'd missed  
his tongue these last few minutes, and now each swipe over her own reminded  
her of what he'd be doing to her nipples very soon. His razor stubble  
scratched against her lips and chin; she'd have to wear extra makeup in the  
morning. Her breasts were smashed up against his chest, and he rubbed  
against her as his hands caressed her back, fingertip touches circling,  
almost scratching, then tickling up her sides, making her shiver.

Scully had no idea when she'd climbed onto Mulder's lap, but his torso was  
tight against hers and his cock strained toward her clothed pussy in a way  
she couldn't ignore or resist. She ground down onto him and moaned, and  
Mulder released a grunt of pleasure. His mouth separated from hers, and she  
found herself following him trying to get it back. He lifted her and  
adjusted their positions so she wasn't putting such pressure on him.  
"Scully, that feels great," he said, shutting his eyes a moment, "but think  
of my dick as being like your tits -- uh, your breasts, okay? You gotta  
start slow and work up to it."

"Uh-huh," she agreed. "Now about my _tits_..."

She grabbed his hands and placed them where hers had been, and they felt so  
different from her own, even bigger and warmer and stronger than she'd  
imagined. But he didn't use his strength, instead following her  
instructions with soft touches, adding his own variation of kissing near but  
not on her breasts -- between them, above them, and back up to her neck as  
his hands and fingers kept up their gentle movements.

The problem with this was that Scully was so worked up from showing him what  
she liked that she was way ahead of him. "Mulder," she said, trying to  
breathe normally, "that feels amazing, but--"

"But what?" he said, looking hurt.

"No, no, it's not you," she explained. "It's just that I'm not ... ahhhh  
... starting from scratch here, if you know what I mean."

"Ahhh," he nodded. "So I should skip a step or two this time?" He kissed  
her neck, dragging his lips downward even before she answered.

"If you don't mind, that'd be ... ohh, fantastic..." she said, but he was  
way ahead of her. She got out her last word just as his tongue reached out  
for her left nipple, again demonstrating his grasp of the flicking technique  
as his left hand kept her right breast company. Bless him for not  
forgetting it. Mulder was such a good student she wondered if she had a  
gold star somewhere in the apartment.

Mulder blew on her breast and the cool air combining with his saliva made  
her squirm. She made a sound that was neither a word nor a scream, and her  
voice echoed off the walls.

"That's good, right? It wasn't 'ouch' but it wasn't 'oh Mulder yes'  
either." He grinned like a madman and she didn't even mind.

"Too good," she admitted. She was panting. How embarrassing. But his  
tongue had felt amazing. For all her instructions, and knowing he'd have  
his mouth on her, the wet reality of it had been startling.

"No such thing as too good," he said, leaning in again to latch onto her  
right breast. He went for the straight suck this time, foregoing the  
flicking entirely. And in keeping with his status as teacher's pet, he  
didn't forget to fondle the left, this time mostly avoiding the nipple while  
he concentrated on sucking the life out of the other.

Scully's breasts had never been so happy, and she was shocked to realize her  
hands had crept up to help Mulder's along. She felt drunk with power and  
arousal, though, and it felt like heaven to guide his hands and mouth right  
where she wanted them. Mulder was humming with pleasure, and she hadn't  
really even touched him yet. She planned to reward him mightily.

Removing his right hand from her chest, Scully brought it up to her lips and  
proceeded to demonstrate exactly how he'd be repaid. He grunted against her  
nipple when she licked his index finger, and he moaned when she drew it into  
her mouth, and when she blew on it and swirled the tip with her tongue, he  
shuddered and bit down just hard enough to draw an 'ow' from her mouth.

"Sorry," he muttered, licking her aureola with soothing swipes, before  
abandoning his task to kiss up her chest, nip at her chin, devour her mouth  
again. He pulled her back into his lap, grinding against her shamelessly  
now, and didn't stop kissing her for a second even when he started talking.

Every third word or so was audible; the rest were lost in Scully's mouth  
somewhere, but she got the idea. "Mmm, good ... finger ... Scully ... that  
bra thing ... so good..."

She couldn't agree more, but Mulder still had his shirt on, so she left him  
to his mumblings while she slid her hands beneath his t-shirt to push it up  
and over his head so they could get back to kissing. So much better now,  
his skin against hers, his sparse chest hair abrading her tender breasts.

Her mind started working overtime, and she found herself thinking about what  
all this meant in the long run. It finally registered that he'd said he'd  
skip a step or two 'this time.' Scully shivered, thinking about how many  
times there might be. Years and years of times, if Mulder wanted her like  
she wanted him ... which was completely. He must, she thought. He knew  
what they were doing and where this was going, and no way would he screw  
with her by screwing her. He just wouldn't.

Scully let her hands roam over Mulder's bare back, forbidden territory until  
tonight, hard and hot and smooth beneath her palms. Shoulder blades, spine,  
ribs ... she wanted to know his body so well she could map him, be his own  
personal cartographer. She brought her right hand around to his stomach to  
trace his ribs with her fingertips, and was surprised to find him squirming.

"You're ticklish?"

"Just a little," he answered. She intuited that he was fibbing and promised  
herself she'd soon know all his ticklish spots and torture him. Not  
tonight, though. Tonight she had far more sinister plans for him.

She smiled at him. "Are you ready for question four?"

"If it doesn't involve tickling, sure."

"That's up to you," she said, and he looked confused for a moment until she  
went on. "Essay question."

He rolled his eyes as if to say she was stealing his idea.

She didn't pay him any mind, and went on. "How do you like to be touched,  
Mulder? Feel free to demonstrate -- only you can't touch yourself. You  
have to use me."

Mulder swallowed air. "What -- what part of you?" he asked.

"My hands, my mouth ... any parts of me you want. It's up to you."

Mulder looked more shocked than before. "What part of me will you be  
touching?"

"Mulder," she sighed. "It's up to you. I don't get it; you had no problems  
at all when it was me." She was half-naked and had played with her own  
breasts for him, and he was being shy?

"But..." He didn't seem to know what to say.

Scully found herself frustrated. "But what, Mulder? What happened to no  
holds barred?"

"But when it was you, you were in control. Here I'd be controlling you."

"So?"

"So what if I do something -- have you do something -- you're not  
comfortable with?"

It was ridiculous, but sweet. How someone so hopelessly sexy could be so  
insecure, she'd never know. Was he worried about her thinking he was kinky?  
She sincerely doubted it. Did he think she was a prude? She hoped not.

"Mulder, c'mere a minute." She pulled him close so she could whisper in his  
ear and clear things up for him. "Mulder," she said, "I'm all yours.  
Whatever you want me to do, I'll do." She tugged his earlobe with her teeth  
before pulling back to find his face flushed.

"Anything?" he asked. She imagined his brain singing hymns of praise.

"Pretty much," she confirmed. "Unless it involves urination or defecation?"

He laughed. "Uh, no."

"Okay, then. Oh, and by the way, this doesn't apply when we're working.  
I'm not going to just say, 'Sure, Mulder, it's aliens' if I don't believe  
it. This offer only extends to the ... personal side of things."

"Wait," he said. "First I have to ... it's not part of the game, but--"

"You're interrupting the game?"

"When I'm done we can go back to it, if you still want to."

 _Drama Boy_ , she thought. "Mulder, what do you want to do? I'm not dressed  
for much," she said, looking down at her bare breasts.

"That's okay," he said. "We won't be leaving the couch for this."

Good. Because if she went five more minutes without touching Mulder's cock,  
she would certainly die of want.

"So..." she prompted.

"So..." he echoed, taking one of her hands in both of his. "So I want you  
to know, Scully, on the personal side of things..." He looked at her as if  
he were going to cry. "I want you to know before this game goes any  
further, that I love you."

It wasn't a surprise; what surprised Scully was her reaction. She hadn't  
known until the words were out of his mouth how much she'd wanted to hear  
them. Of course he loved her, and she loved him, but still, those three  
little words made her feel like a princess in a fairy tale. It was absurd.

 _He loves me, he loves me!_ she screamed in her head, and she launched herself  
at him for a big sloppy kiss, which she only halted so she could reciprocate  
his sentiment. "I love you, Mulder," she said against his lips. "You  
already know I'm in love with you."

She felt like her face might crack from smiling so big, and she'd never seen  
so many of Mulder's teeth all at once.

"Yeah, I had some idea when you took off your top." His expression turned  
serious. "But that offer you made ... nobody's ever made me an offer like  
that." He touched her hair, and she felt tears sliding down her face. It  
was like she was washing herself in relieved happiness. Ridiculous bliss.

Mulder was decidedly in control now, she thought. She'd turned to mush.  
And she didn't care. She was happy mush.

He leaned in to kiss her on the cheeks, licking off her tears, then he  
whispered in her ear as she'd done to him. "Scully, are you ready to play?"

"Very," she answered with a giggle. Ready was an understatement. Her body  
and mind were humming with anticipation.

He took her hand as if to shake it, but immediately placed it at the  
waistband of his jeans. "Get me out of these pants, Scully."

Scully wasn't usually dense, but she couldn't think clearly and wasn't sure  
what he meant.

"You mean you want them all the way off, or do you just want me to take your  
cock out?" she asked, and grinned when his eyes widened.

"All the way," he said.

Scully rubbed against his erection with one hand while unbuttoning his jeans  
with the other, imagining the friction of the denim on his bare cock. She  
wanted to ask him how it felt but stopped herself. This was his game at the  
moment and she didn't want to distract him while it was his turn. When  
she'd gotten him unbuttoned, he merely raised his ass up so she could pull  
the jeans down his legs. Stopping for a moment to pull off his shoes and  
socks, she then slid the jeans all the way off and oh my God, naked Mulder  
on the couch. She hoped she wasn't drooling.

As she scooted his jeans away with her foot, she couldn't help but stare at  
his cock, which seemed to be waving hello to her, straining forward to  
introduce itself.

She managed to drag her gaze up to his face again. "What now?" she asked,  
waiting for instructions.

"Take off your pants," he said, doing that eyebrow thing. It wasn't nearly  
as annoying now that he loved her. "It's only fair," he continued.  
"Besides, I might need parts of you that are hidden under there." Again  
with the eyebrows.

She dared a comment of her own. "Would you like to take them off for me?"  
she asked. "The deal was that you couldn't touch yourself, not that you  
couldn't touch me."

His eyes actually twinkled. "Good catch," he said. "Stand up."

She did, and he leaned forward to unbutton and unzip her jeans -- taking a  
long time because he was kissing her breasts and stomach -- then he slid his  
hands under the waistband to help her shimmy out of them, pushing down her  
panties too and following the downward progress with his mouth. God, his  
hands were on her bare ass and his face was inches from her crotch. She  
tried to ignore the fact that she was dripping wet and he could no doubt  
smell her arousal.

Mulder moved an inch closer and she felt his breath on her for a  
moment before she was shocked by his tongue, flicking her clitoris like he'd  
flicked her breast earlier. _I'm going to fall down_ , she thought, but then  
his hands came around her thighs to steady her. She couldn't believe how  
good this felt, and she was so glad she'd mentioned the flicking, but it was  
too much, too much, she wanted to wait, she had to tell him--

The words rushed out of her mouth --  
"Oh-my-God-if-you-keep-doing-that-I'll-come-and-I'll-want-you-to-fuck-me-  
right-now, the-game-will-be-over-and-we-won't-have-anything-left-to-look-  
forward-to-and-I-want-to-suck-your-cock-first..."

"Scully, fuck!" Mulder pulled away like she'd burned him and for a moment  
she thought something horrible had happened.

"Wh-what?" she managed.

"Don't talk like that if you don't want me to come all over your kneecaps,  
Scully." He rubbed his smiling face into her belly. His razor stubble was  
going to leave marks all over her.

Maybe there really were a few things he didn't know about her, like the fact  
that she tended to babble during sex. He'd know soon enough, she supposed.

"Let's ... get back to the game, Mulder. But it's supposed to be me  
touching you."

Scully tried not to laugh when she thought about the unbelievable fact that  
she and Mulder had managed to admit they loved each other and were now  
happily getting naked. It was almost too much to take in. She expected  
catastrophe to hit at any moment.

She tried again to focus. "So, are you going to tell me ... what you like?"

"I like you," he muttered against her navel.

"Yeah," she said, touching his cheek. "I like you, too. Now what would you  
like me to _do_ to you?"

"Okay," he sighed, as if he was resigned to a terrible fate. "You mentioned  
\-- um, cocksucking."

She didn't actually remember that, but if Mulder wanted his cock sucked,  
then suck his cock she would. Happily. "You'll have to switch positions  
with me, Mulder," she said, hesitating only slightly before making her next  
suggestion. "Or ... we might be more comfortable in my bed. ...Is it safe to  
assume we'll end up there at some point?"

From the beaming smile on his face, she surmised that he welcomed the  
opportunity. "God, I hope so."

Scully ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him upward. "Come on."  
His cock tickled its way up her thigh as he rose. She led him into her room  
and was glad to see she had made the bed before leaving the house.

"Where do you want me, Mulder?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" He looked around the room, confused.

"I mean, do you want me on my knees, or do you want us both on the bed, or  
what?" She didn't mind either way, though her knees would probably prefer  
the latter.

"Jesus, Scully, you're never this accommodating at work," he remarked.

"Almost every time I get on a plane with you, I'm accommodating you," she  
answered. "Do you really want to talk about work, Mulder? Or do you want a  
blow job?"

Mulder smiled, and it looked like he was finally getting the idea that this  
was really going to happen. "Blow job," he said, and he scooted back on the  
bed. "Get up here, Scully," he ordered, pointing at his mouth. "All the  
way up."

She crawled up the bed, kneeling between his legs, and his arms went around  
her as they kissed. His cock was poking at her, and she had to stop herself  
from just easing onto it. Not yet.

"Instructions," she whispered in his ear. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Mulder cleared his throat. "Okay," he said. "Kiss ... down my chest ...  
don't forget my nipples. They're, uh, they're sensitive, like yours."

She was already on her way there. He tasted good, warm and salty. She  
licked and nipped her way to a nipple, feathering her hands up his sides  
like he'd done to her earlier. "No hands," Mulder said.

"None at all?" she asked.

"Maybe later."

He looked at her like he was asking if she was okay with it. "Mulder," she  
said, "get over yourself. I told you I'd alert you if you asked me to do  
something I didn't want to, and I will ... but I have to say, you never know  
what I might be willing to do and it'd be a shame if you missed out on one  
of my specialties." She gave him the eyebrow just to show him how annoying  
it was.

"I did say I loved you, right?" he asked. "Because if I didn't before, I  
would now. Who'd have thought you were so easy?"

"Oh, I'm not easy," she said. "You're just lucky."

"Yes ma'am I am," he grinned.

"So can I get back to kissing you all over now?" _Too much talking_ , she was  
thinking. _We'll never get to fuck if we don't shut up._

"Go for it," he said. "You don't need to spend as much time on my nipples  
as you did on yours, though."

"Okay," she said, leaning down to lick his chest, placing her hands on the  
bed on either side of his hips. "You just tell me when it's time to move  
on." She swirled her tongue around his left nipple and kept telling herself  
to keep her hands off him. She badly wanted to touch him, but she'd obey.  
For now.

As she licked across his chest, her breast brushed over Mulder's cock, and  
he thrust up involuntarily.

"Shiiiiit," he said, his head knocking against the headboard. "Just ...  
don't wait, Scully, just go down on me before I embarrass myself, okay?"

How to phrase this delicately, she wondered? "Do you ... are you going to,  
umm..."

"What, what?" His eyes were wild.

Screw delicate, this was no time for delicate. "Are you going to come as  
soon as I get my mouth on you, or can you wait 'til we're fucking?" This is  
what happens when you fall in love with your partner, she realized. You  
know him already and there's no point in playing coy or mincing words, even  
if they're words you never thought you'd hear yourself saying.

"So the truth comes out," he said with a laugh. "I, uh ... there is a  
slight chance that I might come as soon as you touch me, but I promise I  
won't leave you high and dry." He expression turned serious. "If you want  
we can skip the blow job and just go straight to _making love_ \-- because if  
you think all we're gonna do is fuck, you're dead wrong."

"Wait, you..." She found herself frustrated at his misunderstanding her at  
this point. "Don't twist it, Mulder, I just wanted -- I never for a second  
thought that you'd be selfish. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Jesus, Scully," he said, and he pulled her up his body so he could kiss  
her. "If I get any happier I might explode."

Oh, fuck it. "Mulder, go ahead and explode, then, because I plan to make  
you very, _very_ happy." She crawled down his body and reminded herself not  
to use her hands. Damn, his stomach was hard -- she'd have to do a billion  
sit-ups to get abs like that -- when she reached his cock she stopped,  
looking up at him. "Mulder?"

"Huh?" He opened his eyes.

"How do you like it?"

"Oh, shit, I'm supposed to be, okay ... um, first just ... lick it,  
lubricate it."

"'Kay." She tried not to smile too big as she got her first taste of him,  
licking and kissing up his shaft, memorizing each ridge along the way. The  
hairs on Mulder's legs tickled her breasts as she moved, but she ignored her  
own arousal for the moment, concentrating on getting him nice and wet. His  
hips were already squirming. He probably wouldn't last very long, but  
Scully didn't mind. She wanted to literally blow him away and please him  
like he'd never been pleased before.

She looked up for further instructions to find he'd grabbed onto the  
headboard with his hands, presumably to stop himself from pushing her head  
down onto him.

"Scu--fuck, just do whatever you want down there, Scully, I have a feeling  
you're better at this than me."

"You sure?" she asked. "Can I use my hands?"

"Whatever," he muttered. "Use whatever, as long as you use your mouth too."

Poor Mulder. He was trying so hard to hang on for her.

She didn't think he was going to make it.

She repeated what she'd done to his finger earlier, sucking his cock about  
halfway into her mouth, then swirling her tongue around the head as she slid  
it nearly all the way out, over and over again. Mulder hissed through his  
teeth like he was doing Lamaze up there: 'hee-hee-hee-hee,' and Scully  
laughed as she took him a little further in this time -- further than she  
was ready for, because he thrust up while she was going down. She quickly  
got her mouth off him to lessen the gag reflex, and grabbed his cock in one  
hand and his balls in the other, merely holding him while she looked at his  
sweaty face.

"Sorry," he said, moving a hand down to stroke her hair.

"'S'okay," she answered. "I'm just a little out of practice."

"Good," he smiled, a little more under control.

"Good?" He was growing impossibly hard in her hand, and she realized how  
thick his cock was. Her fingertips didn't come close to meeting her thumb as she  
grasped him, and that meant she was going to be deliciously full when he finally  
got inside her. Her vaginal muscles contracted at the thought.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm glad you're out of practice, because I'm out of  
practice."

She knew the feeling. "I'm glad too," she told him. "I'm glad that you  
weren't out there having sex all this time while I've been--" The phrase  
'waiting for you' came to mind, but it sounded too pathetic to say out loud;  
oh, she hadn't actually been pining away, but she hadn't been dating,  
either. "While I've been ... not," was what she finally said.

Mulder laughed. Scully detected a scary gleam in his eye for a split  
second, and then found herself struggling for air as he bucked beneath her  
and somehow in a flash she was on her back, her head somewhere near the foot  
of the bed.

Mulder loomed over her, still laughing. "I think it's time you got caught  
up," he said, giving her a quick kiss before shimmying down her body. He  
looked up at her from between her legs as he pushed her thighs apart. "I  
only got a little taste before," he complained, then his mouth was back on  
her, wet and fast and the flicking, _ohhh,_ the flicking was back!

With Mulder's tongue going a mile a minute, Scully's arousal zinged from  
mild to spicy in an instant. God, he was fantastic at this, and she had to  
let him know. "Mulder-you're-so-good, so good, more, I've-wanted-you-  
to-do-this-for-so-long and I thought it'd never happen..."

Mulder moaned against her but she couldn't understand him and she kept right  
on talking, shifting into instruction mode: "If you use your finger inside  
I'll come," and he moaned again but complied, his tongue now flicking on her  
clitoris while he thrust a finger into her.

It felt good, but he was just poking it in and out randomly, it seemed,  
while her g-spot was crying from neglect, with relief so close yet so far.

"You've got to..." she started to say, but didn't know exactly how to tell  
him what she wanted.

He pulled his face out from between her legs. "Gotta what?" he panted.

She could see now that his hips were in motion as he was eating her. How  
could she not love that?

"You've gotta tell me 'come here.'"

"Huh?" He merely massaged her clit now and looked at her like she was  
crazy.

"Like this," she explained. "Put your finger in me and then do this." She  
crooked her index finger at him. "Like saying 'come here.' You'll hit my  
g-spot that way."

"Ahhh," he said, understanding. "Got it." And without further ado he dove  
back in with fingers and mouth, and in about two more minutes, after a bit  
of 'here?' and 'a little to the left' and 'your left?'/'no, your left' and  
'like this?' and 'yeah, but harder,' Scully's world exploded, and a mental  
carnival invaded her head, pinwheels and cotton candy and roller coasters  
and tie-dye and bright sunlight zinging behind her eyes. She screamed so  
loud she scared herself, and when she came down from the orgasm she worried  
that her neighbors might call the police and have Mulder charged with a  
domestic disturbance.

"Oh my God," she said, putting her hand to her hoarse throat. "I'm gonna  
lose my voice."

"God, I hope not," Mulder said, his head now next to hers. "That was sexy  
as hell."

Scully sputtered. "Screaming down the house was sexy?"

"No -- well, yes, but I meant the talking," he explained. "The screaming  
made me feel like a manly man." He donned a bodybuilding pose with his  
biceps. "But the talking ... that is very sexy."

"Yeah, I tend to talk," she admitted. "A lot." Her heart rate was leveling  
off, and she wanted to make Mulder feel this way, sated and hoarse and  
silly.

Only she didn't think she could move ever again. She felt boneless and  
languid, but she had to make Mulder come now. He deserved it and she wanted  
to see it.

"C'mere," she said, crooking her finger again. "All the way."

Mulder crawled over her and she pulled his face down to kiss him. "I love  
you," she said into his mouth. It felt so nice to say such a thing to him.  
"And I think you deserve a lovely thank-you." She reached down to find his  
cock. "So what'll it be, Mulder?"

He groaned as she pumped him. "I think ... ahhh, I think I'd like to swing  
for the cycle."

"Pardon?" She knew it had something to do with baseball but the meaning  
wasn't coming to her.

"I've gotten to first base, second, third..."

"Ahhh," she said. "And now it's time to hit one over the fence?"

"If I get a good pitch, yeah."

Enough with the baseball terms, she thought, but she played along. "Mulder,  
I'm pretty much pitching underhand here. I don't think you need to worry  
about ... sliding into home." She squeezed his balls for emphasis, just  
because she could.

She was surprised he'd lasted this long; he'd been on the edge for what  
seemed like ages. Her orgasm made her feel generous. "So Mulder," she  
whispered, "where do you want me?"

This time he grinned and didn't miss a beat. "I want you in the bed, and on  
the floor, and on the couch, and in that chair," he said as he pointed to  
the wingback across the room. "And in the bathtub."

"That's all?" she laughed.

There were going to be plenty of times for them, it seemed, and Scully  
wanted those times to start now.

"I'm sure all that can be arranged," she told him. "But on this momentous  
occasion, what's it going to be, Mulder?"

"I'm pretty comfortable right here," he said. "You comfortable?"

"I've already screamed the house down, remember? I'm plenty comfortable."  
And she was. She didn't care where they made love or in what position, as  
long as it was soon, because she wanted Mulder to feel this way.

"Comfortable as in ready?" he asked. He was nearly humping her leg already,  
getting into position.

"Very ready." She wiggled beneath him a bit and spread her legs wider, and  
before she knew it his cock was pushing at her entrance and she was thinking  
it was a good thing she'd had that orgasm and was so lubricated, because her  
earlier mental measuring of his cock had been right.

Thick and hot and it felt so good and he was only halfway in. "Okay?"

He was holding back until he knew her small body was okay with his larger  
one, but his chivalry was misplaced because all she could think of was that  
if this was how amazing half of him felt, she couldn't wait to have all of  
him inside her. "Don't stop now," she breathed, words an effort when she  
was so aroused. "Come on, Mulder..."

He must have understood because he pushed in all the way, gritting his teeth  
as if he were in pain. Scully fought against closing her eyes because  
Mulder always got to see all the amazing stuff, and for once she was the one  
who got to see it. How could his face look so strained and at the same time  
so calm? She understood, though, because she knew the feeling. He hadn't  
even taken a stroke, but he pulsed inside her, just a little too big which  
made it all the more real, and she remembered a comment Melissa had made  
about sex once, which made no sense at the time to Young Virgin Dana, but  
which made all the sense in the world at this moment: "Sex should never be  
comfortable. Comfortable is boring. Sex shouldn't be boring."

Scully was definitely not bored, and Mulder wasn't even moving yet. This  
was probably the best sex of her life so far, and Scully started thinking of  
the logistics of bathtub sex and chair sex and sex on the floor...

She was brought back to the present when Mulder finally opened his eyes and  
sighed, and she didn't know if she'd ever heard such a happy sound from him  
before. "I can't believe this," he said. "Why the hell did we wait so  
long?"

She squeezed her vaginal muscles. "I have a feeling you're still waiting,  
Mulder. Don't hold back anymore, or you're going to have a heart attack,"  
she joked, laughing out loud and relishing the movement of his body in hers  
as her diaphragm flexed and contracted with her laughter. Her hands skidded  
over his sweaty back and she licked at his neck, savoring the salty taste of  
him.

Mulder pulled out nearly all the way and slammed back in, jarring her into  
the most intensely pleasurable discomfort she'd ever experienced. Oh, God!  
It was like nothing she'd ever imagined. And again and again and again,  
like a slow sexy jackhammer, Mulder pounded into her and it was exquisite  
pain and her arousal ratcheted upwards exponentially until she couldn't  
think about anything but Mulder's eyes and his cock, both boring into her  
like drills of fire.

Scully wondered if she'd ever want to have comfortable sex again. But she  
was obviously insane with the pleasure, or she wouldn't be thinking that  
industrial power tools were sexy.

Her arousal had her insides absolutely humming; that feeling just before  
orgasm was the very best part of sex, when she felt drunk, free as wind.

Mulder was grunting, and she found that sexy too, and then realized she was  
talking again. And she didn't care if she sounded stupid, because it was  
just Mulder and he probably liked it, and besides, it was involuntary and to  
purposely keep quiet would be dishonest, and "God, Mulder, you're so  
beautiful, I never ... never felt like this, never knew--"

"Never knew -- what?" Mulder grunted out, his cadence quickening a bit.

She wiped some sweat off his brow, trying to formulate a coherent thought  
while Mulder was fucking her. "Never knew what I was waiting for," she  
pushed out. "I knew it was you but I didn't know it would be so ... God, so  
fucking good."

"You didn't..." he sped up, "you didn't think I'd be good?"

"Knew you'd be good," she said as she wrapped her legs around him. "Didn't  
know it'd be ... perfect."

"Perfect?" He smiled like he'd won the lottery, and Scully was sure she  
had.

"Just..." she said, "perfect inside me."

"Yeah...." Mulder leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "Are you feeling  
close to perfect, Scully? I ... don't think I can ... be perfect much  
longer."

She could feel the strain in his shoulders, see it in the cords of his neck.  
She wasn't going to come again, not in this position, but she didn't care.  
It was, as she'd said, perfect.

"Go ahead," she said.

"You sure?" Ever the gentleman.

"Go," she said, almost a shout because he felt so good inside her. "Go,"  
she repeated, and he did, and she concentrated on the slick slide of his  
cock, out and in and out and in, rough and smooth at once.

She'd never had sex with someone she loved the way she loved Mulder. The  
physical act was similar to sex she'd had in the past, but the effect on her  
was so much more stunning both physically and mentally than anything she'd  
ever experienced. She was literally overwhelmed at how right it all felt  
and how easy it had been, and at the strange sensation of happiness that  
came over her not at her own orgasm, but at Mulder's -- his thrusts got  
sloppy and choppy before he came with a wordless shout, and collapsed on  
her.

For a second she thought he'd already fallen asleep, but after a few moments  
his lips began moving on her neck. "Mmm, Scully, you taste so good," he  
mumbled. "Someday I want to spend hours just licking you."

He moved to slip out of her, and she immediately wanted him back. She held  
him and urged his face to hers, and they shared soft kisses and vague  
caresses.

"You can lick me anytime," she told him. "Anytime we're not working," she  
amended. "I don't think I could handle that..."

"You can handle me anytime," he countered. "Anytime at all."

She laughed. "Who'd have thought you were so easy?"

"I'm not easy. I'm just lucky."

She laughed into his mouth, and remembered something he'd said earlier.  
"Mulder, what were the first three things?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said I'd have to ask you ... your fourth favorite thing was getting a  
blow job, and what were the first three?"

"Oh..." he said. "I was only guessing about most of it, but ... talking to  
you, kissing you, and fucking you."

"I thought it was 'making love,'" she joked.

"Mmm, yeah. I'm not sure of the order, though." He kissed her for about  
thirty seconds. "See, that's so good," he said. "But the blow job, that  
was almost too good. Plus, I'd have to add your breasts into the top five,  
because they're spectacular." He leaned down to lick in between her  
breasts. "And I still love talking to you, but we're used to that, and--"

"Mulder."

"Huh?"

"Shhhhh."

"Bossy. Scoot over." He physically moved her until he was snuggled behind  
her, one hand reaching around to play with her breasts, reverting back to  
the light tickly touches he'd started with. She still felt sweaty and  
really could use a shower, but she was so tired and it felt so good to lie  
together like this.

"Hey," Mulder whispered. "You still awake?"

"Mmmm, barely," she answered.

"It's my turn," he said.

"Mulder... I'm too tired for the game now. Doesn't making love pretty much  
end it?" She brought up his hand to kiss his palm.

"Hey, you got your after-sex question."

"Okay, go ahead. But make it easy, because I'm almost asleep here."

"Scully ... what's for breakfast?"

She laughed and turned her head to see his face. "If you let me get some  
sleep, you are," she answered.

It took a moment before his eyes registered that he caught her meaning, and he  
silently arranged her back in the comfortable spooning position and wrapped  
himself around her again.

"Goodnight, Scully."

***

The End

***


End file.
